Something Between Us
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Menceritakan petualangan Sieghart dengan berbagai hal gaib. Warning : ooc. newbie author.typo


**Grand chase hanya untuk KOG. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali fanfic ini.  
**

* * *

 **? POV**

Aku terbangun, entah kenapa tapi secara samar aku merasakan suara besi yang berderit diruang dapur. Mungkin seperti pisau yang diseret secara paksa hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang nyaring.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningku, seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku benar-benar merasa takut, entah apa yang tejadi jika aku menuju kesana seorang diri.

Aku melihat kearah jam, sekarang hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 malam. Aku selalu mengalami kejadian ini terus-menerus hampir selama 3 tahun (pasti benar-benar menganggu). Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi atau bagaimana penyebabnya.

Suara itu semakin keras dan keras! seolah ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearah pintu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dipintu terdengar.

Aku berpura-pura tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku menutup mata.

Suara knok pintu terdengar.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, tap-tap-tap. Semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba hawa disekitar ku menjadi sangat panas.

Secara samar, aku mendengar hembusan nafas dari balik selimut. Nafasnya sangat berat, dan aku merasakan dia seperti menatap kearahku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **"kau tidak akan bisa selamanya berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang kami..."**

Itu bukan suaraku. Aku menjadi semakin ketakutan. Perlahan, selimut yang menutupiku bergerak kebawah. Seperti ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku masih menutup mata, berpura-pura kalau aku masih tertidur.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh wajahku. Panas. Seperti sebuah bongkahan api menyentuh kulitku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku tiba-tiba membuka mataku dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"K-k-kau!"

* * *

 **Sieghart pov**

Roh, siluman, setan, iblis, semua itu adalah hal yang disebut dengan keganjilan. Banyak diantara manusia yang tidak menyadarinya. Mereka berbaur dengan kita, entah kita dirumah, sekolah, kantor, mereka selalu ada dimana-mana. Memperhatikan kita, atau bahkan hanya sekedar melewati tanpa memperdulikan kita.

Manusia tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bisa. Sebagai contoh adalah aku. Oh, apa aku belum mengenalkan diriku?

Namaku adalah Arknard Sieghart, siswa kelas XI SMA Serdin. Berambut dan bermata hitam, tinggi 185. Terlahir dengan kemampuan spesial yaitu six sense.

Aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Sieghart yang juga dikenal sebagai keluarga 'pemburu keganjilan', keluarga yang anggota keluarganya secara turun temurun untuk membasmi segala hal berbau , aku bisa dengan jelas bisa melihat mereka semua.

Bicara tentang hal gaib, kalian tidak akan percaya jika aku tidak membuktikan apapun. Sebagai contoh.

Tanganku menunjuk keseorang pemuda seumuranku, dia sedang terduduk disebuah bangku dipinggiran taman. Memakan bekalnya.

Disampingnya ada seorang anak lelaki, dia memiliki satu tanduk dibagian tengah kepala dan dua buah sayap kelalawar kecil dipunggungnya. Berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Dari tadi tidak bergerak, hanya melihat bekal yang dibawah pemuda disampingnya.

"Hoi kau!" kataku.

Pemuda itu menoleh "aku?"

"Kulihat kau membawa bekal makanan yang enak dan cukup banyak. Kenapa kau tidak membaginya?"

Dia terlihat bingung, "tapi... aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu. Maafkan aku"

"Bukan-bukan, apa kau tidak ingin membaginya dengan orang disampingmu?"

Dia menoleh kearah sekitarnya beberapa saat sebelum dia menatapku kembali. "Tapi aku hanya sendiri... apa mungkin-"tepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataan terakhirnya dia sudah lari meninggalkan bangku itu.

Lihat? dia tidak bisa melihat orang disampingnya. Lucu bukan?

aku menyapa anak kecil itu "adik kecil"

Dia mendekat kearaku, dia memakai seragam anak SD. Lengkap dengan semua atribut dan juga tas. "Kakak, apa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja" jawabku.

Wajah penasaran terpampang diwajahnya."Kau tidak takut dengan keberadaanku? maksudku lihat penampilanku. Sebuah tanduk dikepala dan sayap-sayap ini terlihat menyeramkan. Dan jika kau percaya, aku itu sebenarnya adalah iblis!"

Aku memegang-megang tanduknya, menyentuh wajahnya. "Kenapa harus takut? kau juga makhluk ciptaan-Nya bukan? lagipula kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Bukan begitu?"

Matanya sedikit melebar.. "Kakak, apa kau bisa menolongku?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

Anak itu menyipitkan matanya. "Karena aku... dunia ini... bukannya dunia ini bukan tempatku berada?"

Aku mengerjab mata "memang benar. Iblis tidak seharusnya berada didunia manusia. Tapi... aku masih tidak menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus menolongmu."

Wajahnya menjadi serius. Wajah penuh kemantapan "aku ingin kembali keduniaku! jadi kumohon tolonglah!"

"Aku mungkin akan menolongmu, tapi..."

Aku memegang daguku, persis seperti pose yang sedang berpikir. "Tergantung bagaimana kau bisa membayarku"

"Membayar? tapi apa yang aku bisa berikan padamu. Aku tidak berpikir sesuatu dari dunia yang berbeda bisa membayarmu!"

Aku tertawa. "Bercanda, kau bukan manusia. Mana mungkin aku menarik bayaran dari anak yang tersesat sepertimu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini. Kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu keduniamu, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan datang kedunia ini lagi. Bagaimana?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia menjabat tangankh. "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya!"

* * *

Setelah itu aku mengajaknya menuju keruanganku. Kami menuju kekoridor atas sekolah, menuju kesebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang adalah markasku. Selama berjalan dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Kakak, kenapa orang-orang membicarakanmu? bahkan ketika kau melewati mereka, mereka terlihat seperti menjauh darimu. Apa mereka itu aneh?"

Aku menatapnya sesaat, lalu kembali melihat kearah depan "tidak juga, malah sebenarnya, akulah yang sebenarnya terlihat aneh. Well, bagaimana menurutmu ketika kau berbicara padahal tidak ada orang disampingmu"

Wajah anak itu sedikit memerah karena malu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar kalau aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka." Jawabku dengan enteng.

"Dan, dari tadi kita belum mengenalkan nama kita masing-masing. Namaku adalah Aroth. Keturunan dari bangsa iblis"

Kami sampai pada tangga dan menaikinya, seberkas cahaya matahari menerpa wajah kami. "Oh, namaku adalah Sieghart. Aku adalah adalah murid dari sekolah ini"

Setelah kami menaikinya, kami berbelok kekanan. Diujung sana terdapat gambar seperti pentagram melingkar yang digambar dengan kapur. Jangan tanya siapa yang melakukannya. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk pertahanan Jika salah satu dari makhluk keganjilan tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Jadi kakak Sieghart bersekolah disini? apa ada juga orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kakak?" tanya kembali Aroth.

"Ada, dia adalah adik perempuanku. Tapi, dia menyangkalnya, bukan. Lebih seperti menyembunyikannya. Sejujurnya dia membenci kemampuannya itu, jadi dia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan hal semacam ini. Menurutnya, hal itu bisa membuatnya terlihat aneh"

Aku melanjutkan. "Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia perempuan yang tangguh, menurutku"

Aroth hanya mengangguk mengerti. "jadi, siapa nama-"

"Sudah sampai!" aku memotong perkataanya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya lebih dari ini tentang adikku. Dia pasti akan marah denganku nanti.

"Ini adalah markasku, selamat datang di Klub 'Supranatural Dan Keganjilan' milikku" aku membuka pintu, dan dia masuk.

Ruangan ini sebenarnya adalah bekas gudang. Aku mendapatkannya 1 tahun yang lalu. Well, sebenarnya semua guru melarangku untuk mendirikan klub ini.

Jadi, kalian pasti akan bertanya. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan ruangan ini. Cukup mudah, salah satu dari guru itu yang kebetulan juga adalah wali kelasku mendapat gangguan dari makhluk keganjilan. Aku membantunya dengan syarat dia memperbolehkanku untuk mendirikan klub ini dan inilah hasilnya.

Secara fisik, tempat ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya sebuah ruangan dengan 2 sofa duduk berwarna merah yang sudah berdebu dan sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursi sebagai tempatku untuk duduk.

Ada juga tumpukan buku-buku kuno tentang ilmu gaib yang aku pinjam dari keluargaku. Well cukup lumayan bukan?

Aroth duduk di salah satu sofa, memperhatikan seluruh ruangan (terutama dinding-dinding yang warna putihnya sudah berubah menjadi sedikit kekuningan karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya serta sarang laba-laba yang hampir memenuhi langit-langit ruangan ini)

"Oh, jadi ini markas kakak ya? terlihat-"

"Kotor" aku memotongnya, untuk kata terakhir lebih baik aku yang mengucapkannya. Itu memang benar, aku jarang membersihkannya. mungkin karena aku tipe pemalas.

Kembali ketopik "jadi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa sampai ditempat ini. Bukankah seorang anak kecil sepertimu terlalu mustahil untuk membuka sebuah portal gaib?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, jarinya memutar-mutar menggambar lingkaran pada meja didepannya. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Aku menyipitkan mata. "bagaimana kau tidak tahu? pasti kau punya beberapa petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkanku" aku melanjutkan. "Coba ceritakan kembali kronologisnya"

"Waktu itu aku sedang bermain, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang datang dan menangkapku. Lalu setelah itu saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di sebuah bangku"

Aku mengambil pose berpikir "jadi begitu ya. Ini cukup sulit. Kau tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun selain tentang 'cahaya terang' itu."

Aku berdiri, menuju ketumpukan rak buku. Tanganku memilih dan mengambil buku tua berwarna hitam. Berdebu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku baru membuka buku itu.

Aku membuka lembarannya. Aku meniup debu yang menutupi permukaannya.

Kumpulan debu berhamburan (benar-benar kotor), aku membaca tulisan disana.

 _Seorang iblis bisa berada didunia manusia karena beberapa hal. Bisa karena faktor dari iblis itu sendiri atau juga faktor dari luar iblis itu sendiri._

 _Secara ilmu supranatural, iblis bisa membuka sebuah portal gaib jika dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Biasanya dia adalah tipe iblis petarung. Dan tujuannya datang kemungkinan besar untuk mengganggu manusia_

 _iIbis juga bisa datang kedunia manusia selain dengan cara pertama. Dalam hal ini, dibutuhkan sebuah 'umpan pancing' untuk bisa melakukannya. yaitu dengan-_

Aku berhenti membaca, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana bisa Aroth sampai tersesat didunia ini. Aku menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

"Kau bisa datang kedunia ini karena dipanggil oleh seseorang"

Aroth sedikit terkejut, (sebenarnya aku sendiri juga benar-benar terkejut)

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, dia berdiri karena sangat penasaran dengan perkataanku.

"Iblis bisa dipanggil dengan menggunakan sebuah ritual." Aku melangkah kearah jendela "hal ini bisa dipenuhi dengan beberapa syarat. Sebuah pentagram pemanggilan, setetes darah dan sebuah tumbal"

Aku memandang kearah kumpulan siswa yang bermain sepak bola. "Aroth, saat kau datang kedunia ini pada waktu malam bulan purnama bukan?"

"Ya..."

Aku tersenyum, ini bisa menjadi kasus yang menarik. "kau dipanggil kedunia ini oleh mastermu untuk meminjam kekuatanmu. dengan kata lain, dia ingin membuat kontrak denganmu. tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah.." aku membalik badanku. Menatapnya dengan senyuman serius "apa kau bersedia mewujudkan keinginan mastermu?"

"Jika kau mau melakukannya, maka aku anggap kasusmu telah selesai. Tapi jika tidak, mau bagaimana lagi..."

Aroth memandang kedua tangannya. "Tapi walaupun aku seorang iblis sekalpun, aku hanyalah seorang anak-anak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Aku menghela nafas "hm... aku tahu kau akan menolaknya. kalau begitu.." Aku menutup mata. Aku membaca sebuah mantra pemanggil.

 **"Sang roh peri dari hutan serdin, aku memanggilmu..."**

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, ini adalah tanda akan kedatangannya.

Sebuah portal gaib terbuka didepanku. Tak lama sesuatu muncul.

Aroth melebarkan matanya. "cantik sekali..."

Well, kalian bisa menebaknya kalau aku memanggil seorang wanita (yang tentunya bukan manusia)

"Oh Sieghart, kau memanggilku? padahal aku banyak urusan penting didunia peri. Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari liburku untuk datang keklub ini" wanita ini mengoceh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga.

"Maaf-maaf, Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Tetap saja. Paling tidak, tepati perjanjian kita"

"Sudah kubilangkan? aku minta maaf. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memprediksi kapan sebuah kasus akan datang"

Lire menangangkat pundaknya. "Apa boleh buat, yang lebih penting-"

"Kakak Sieghart, siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Aroth. Dia mendekat, melihat lebih detail dengan wanita yang berada disampingku. Sementara sang wanita hanya menatapnya heran ketika Aroth memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh cukup tinggi, langsing. Berambut pirang panjang terurai dengan telinga panjang khas peri. Mata hijaunya menatap kearah Aroth. "uh, siapa kau manis? kau lucu sekali" dia memeluk Aroth.

"Uh... namanya adalah Aroth. Dia iblis yang tersesat. Dia adalah client kita" kataku mengenalkannya pada Aroth.

"Lalu, kakak manis ini siapa?" sekarang Aroth yang balik bertanya.

"Namanya adalah L-"

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengenalkan diriku" dia memotong ucapanku.

"Terserah saja" aku kembali duduk dikursiku. Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku ketas. Tanganku kusilangkan kekepala.

"Namaku adalah Lire Eryuell. Aku adalah roh peri dari hutan Serdin. Aku adalah anggota kedua dari klub ini. Salam kenal" Lire tersenyum lembut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku.

"Jadi Sieghart, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" to the point. Seperti biasanya.

"Mudah saja, cari tahu siapa yang telah memanggil Aroth kedunia ini. Hmm... untuk lebih jelasnya tanyakan saja secara langsung kedia."

Suara bell berdering dengan keras. Menandakan kalau jam istirahat telah usai. "Tepat sekali, aku juga akan kembali kekelas. Kalau begitu aku serahkan sisanya padamu"

* * *

 **? POV**

Lagi.. dimalam selanjutnya aku mendengar suara besi berderit. Ini sudah terjadi ratusan kali! aku semakin takut-dan takut. 'Dia'... apa yang 'dia' inginkan.

Bagaimana cara aku menyelesaikan hal ini?. Aku tidak ingin mengalami hal ini setiap malam. Semoga saja Tuhan memberiku petunjuk...

* * *

 **Sieghart pov**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Seperti biasa, aku membolos pada jam ke 3. Aku menuju keruang klub. Oh, sepertinya sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih ramai. Ada Lire dan Aroth. Lumayan daripada aku seorang diri.

Aku membuka pintu "jadi, apa yang didapat?" aku duduk dikursiku. Menyandarkan tubuh seperti seorang boss besar.

Lire menggambar sesuatu diudara dengan menggunakan sihirnya. Sebuah gambar pentagram terbentuk. "Kami menemukan ini dibelakang sekolah, beberapa tikus mati dan sisa pembakaran bunga"

"Ah... jadi memang ritual ya." Aku menatap langit-langit. Memperhatikan laba-laba yang sedang membuat sarangnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Sudah. Dia murid kelas 1, dari penampilannya dia memang terlihat seperti golongan 'orang sesat'. Besar kemungkinan dia melakukannya untuk sesuatu berbau ilmu hitam" Lire mendekat. Dia membuka jendela, tentu saja aku melihat kearah yang sama dengan Lire.

Tangannya menunjuk kesalah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk terdiam dipinggir lapangan.

Aku bisa merasakan aura hitam menyelimuti dirinya. Dari penampilannya dia terlihat kacau. Matanya menghitam, wajahnya pucat dan dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

Lire berbicara "dari apa yang kudengar dari pembicaraan orang-orang dikelasnnya. Dia bernama Veigas Terre. Seorang murid yang aneh. Teman-temannya mengucilkannya karena dia selalu berbicara tentang iblis dan hal gaib lainnya"

Aku menyipitkan mata "Mungkin saja dia pernah melihat kematian atau bahkan dia mengikuti sekte sesat. Tidak ada yang tahu"

Aku menoleh kearah Aroth, dari tadi dia duduk terdiam. "Nah Aroth. ayo kita menemui mastermu"

* * *

 **Dilapangan...**

"Oi, kau bolos pelajaran?" aku sudah sampai ditujuan. dia menoleh kearahku. Ya Tuhan, dia semakin parah jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ya. Aku muak dengan omong kosong yang dibicarakan oleh orang tua itu"

benar-benar kebencian ya? tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Berarti kau ada waktu luang bukan? ikut aku sekarang!" aku menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Tak lama kami sudah berada diruang klub.

"Jadi... apa kau yang sudah melakukan sebuah ritual pemanggilan?" kataku dengan nada serius. Dia sedikit ketakutan tapi sekali lagi. Aku tidak peduli.

Mataku masih menatap tajam kearahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar. Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan buatnya?

"B-b-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?" tanyanya.

Aku memainkan kuku jariku. "Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Yang jelas, ada seseorang, bukan. Ada makhluk yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Veigas sedikit bingung dengan perkataan 'makhluk'. Master yang payah, sepertinya dia tidak tahu memanggil apa. Cih, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ritual terlarang seperti itu.

"Aroth!" perintahku.

Seseorang muncul dari balik anak kecil dengan sebuah tanduk dikepalanya, dia buah sayap kelalawar kecil dan pakaian dengan seragam sekolah. Dia muncul.

Veigas menoleh kebelakang. Dia kaget bukan main. Matanya membelalak selebar-lebarnya. Ya ampun, dia memang payah. "K-k-kau! makhluk apa kau sebenarnya!?"

Aku berdiri, mendekat kearahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ya, dia adalah sosok yang kau panggil dengan ritual itu. "Aku mendengus "jangan kaget begitu. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu dengan hal semacam ini"

Veigas mundur perlahan-lahan "T-t-tapi... aku..." Veigas menelan ludah. Dia seakan-akan tidak bisa berbicara. Dia terlalu takut. Well, wajar jika dia berekspresi seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu seperti itu.

Aku berbisik kekupingnya "jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan. Apa kau mau seumur hidupmu harus bersama dengan makhluk aneh seperti itu?"

"T-tapi... aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatannya..."

"Kasihan sekali, kau belum tahu apa-apa ya? dengar ini baik-baik." Aku menuju kearah Aroth. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Dasar dari perjanjian gaib adalah pertukaran setara. Artinya... apa yang kau ambil darinya, dia juga akan mengambil sesuatu yang sama nilainya dari dirimu" aku tersenyum jahat.

"Jadi, jika kau tetap menginginkannya. Maka, ada kemungkinan kalau salah satu anggota tubuh darimu juga akan diambil olehnya..." Great. Acting-ku benar-benar bagus. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Sieghart, jangan seperti itu dengannya. Dia hanya lelaki polos" suara Lire bergeming ditelingaku. Dia sedang melakukan telepati.

"Jadi... apa pilihanmu, Veigas Terre?"

Dia jatuh tertunduk. Dia menangis "kenapa aku begitu bodoh? aku tidak ingin kehilangan anggota tubuhku!"

Dia menatap kearahku. "Kumohon, tunjukkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lepas dariku!"

Aku melihat Aroth tersenyum puas. Masternya telah menyetujui untuk membatalkan kontrak.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit terasa sakit." Aku melanjutkan "Lire, ikat dia dengan rantai sihir."

Sebuah anak panah melesat kearah Veigas. panah itu menancap dengan keras hingga membuat Veigas terseret membentur tembok. Panah itu kemudian berubah menjadi sulur tanaman dan mengikat Veigas dengan kencang. Dia mengerang sakit.

"S-sakit... "

"Tinggal eksekusi" aku merentangkan tangan kananku. percikan api berwarna ungu mulai tercipta. Api itu membesar dan membesar. Membentuk putaran api, sebuah pedang muncul dari tanganku.

"Ini adalah pedang pemenggal keganjilan, namanya Gladius. Pedang ini tidak berbahaya untuk manusia normal. Tapi akan berakibat sebaliknya bagi makhluk keganjilan yang menempel ditubuhnya."

Aku melangkah pelan, pedangku kubiarkan terseret dilantai ruang klub. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring akibat pergesekannya dengan lantai. "Dalam hal ini, aku akan menebas kontrakmu dengan Aroth dan menghancurkan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhmu. Bersiaplah..."

Aku mengangkat pedangku keatas. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah Veigas. "Dengan ini semua berakhir!"

* * *

 **Seminggu kemudian...**

Aku bersender dikursiku. Sementara Lire duduk dimejaku, dia sedang memainkan rambutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Aroth dan masternya?"

Aku menatap Lire dengan satu mata. "Aroth sudah kembali kedunianya dengan damai. sementara Veigas, walaupun dia masih shock. Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar dia berbicara sesuatu tentang iblis atau hal gaib lainnya. Kasus kali ini aku anggap selesai."

Lire tersenyum "ya ya ya. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu Sieghart. Semoga saja mereka tidak akan berurusan dengan hal yang sebaiknya mereka tidak ketahui"

Lire berdiri, raut kesal tergambar dimukanya. Sial, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tahan sebentar Sieghart! "Tapi... sekarang sudah 6 hari semenjak kasus Aroth diselesaikan dan kita tidak mendapatkan satu kasuspun!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? sudah kubilangkan. Aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan kasus yang selanjutnya akan datang. Jadi ya, tunggu saja"

Aku berdiri menghadap keluar jendela. mata hitamku menatap sekumpulan siswa yang sedang bermain basket.

"Terkadang aku juga ingin seperti mereka, menjalani hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya." Aku melanjutkan "tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Lagipula aku juga mencintai kelebihan ini"

"Hmm... masih ada 10 menit sebelum kelas masuk kembali. Mungkin aku akan tertidur sejenak" aku kembali bersender. Mataku mulai menutup.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang pemalas akut. Tapi biarlah, lagipula jika tidak ada kau. Mana mungkin aku bisa berbicara bebas seperti inj" Lire tersenyum. Dia duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ada yang mendekat..." aku membuka mataku. Dengan jelas aku merasakan langkah kaki menuju kesini. Langkah cepat, pasti sedang terburu-buru. Dan benar, pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis muncul kemudian. Dia memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku.

"Ah... kasus selanjutnya" kataku dengan semangat.

Gadis ini berusaha mennyeimbangkan nafasnya. Keringat menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menatap kearahku. Pandangannya sangat serius. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kasus yang sedikit rumit. Tapi biarlah, karena aku suka tantangan.

"Apa kau Arknard Sieghart? ketua dari Klub Supranatural Dan Keganjilan?" wanita ini berucap dengan nada cepat.

Aku tersenyum "seperti yang kau katakan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" aku berdiri. Mataku menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Namaku adalah Mari Ming Onette, tolong selesaikan masalahku!"

 **bersambung..**


End file.
